The overall goal of Core 2 : Instrumentation, probes, and software is to provide instrumental and technical support to each of the proposed research projects to enhance their productivity, cost-effectiveness, and ensure attainment of the proposed research outcomes, as well as establishment of optimized instrumentation, probe, and software designs for long-range wide- spread use of the technology. The Core will leverage existing technologies developed by the investigators, and focus on deployment, support, and maintenance as opposed to new technical developments. Support will include deployment of optimized hardware, software, and paramagnetic probes needed to make effective and accurate measurements of oxygen in human subjects and to provide the essential maintenance of the instruments at all projects sites for effective operation. While the existing instrumentation already is suitable and has been used for effective clinical measurements there are some instrumental refinements that build on the unique experience at Dartmouth in clinical EPR that could further enhance the technique. In addition, the three projects will provide input as to additional needs for operation of the instrument under specific clinical conditions and also their needs for the type of data output that will be most useful clinically. The hardware refinements will be done in collaboration with specific personnel associated with the three main projects. Similarly, the instrumental software refinements will be done in collaboration with the main projects and also the Scientific & Administrative Support Core.